


Ethereal

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: F/M, GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan thinks that Stef is ethereal in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grumpipliers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpipliers/gifts).



> this for lili bc i love lili

Jordan thinks there’s something ethereal about the way Stef sleeps. She curls herself up into a ball like a cat, making herself as small as possible, but she always manages to wake up stretched out and fresh. The number of times Jordan has woken up to find their legs knotted or Stef’s arms around him is astounding. Her hair always finds its way to fall beautifully on the pillow, just enough in Jordan’s reach to run his fingers through. She looks peaceful while she’s sleeping; it’s beautiful.

She has a way of waking up just as he starts to stare and admire her. She catches him, a questioning look on her face before breaking out into a smile and laughing softly at him; Stef will either hit him or kiss him, depending on her mood. Today, she presses a light kiss to his forehead.

It’s when she rolls over that Jordan just begins to realise that maybe he should’ve used his time better, made her breakfast or something. He stumbles over his words, an apology almost leaving his lips. Stefani laughs again, it’s fine, she insists, it always is.

He remembers just how in love with her he is then, as she saunters over to their wardrobe to pick out her clothes for the day. Jordan tells himself to remember the exact way her curls fall down her back and the exact angle her hips are at and the exact shade of her tan skin. He’s so lucky and he feels like his chest is about to burst.

The need to touch her becomes too much, then, he gently moves from the bed and wraps his arms around her waist, making her jump before leaning into his touch. He tries to mumble all his thoughts against her skin, pressing his lips lightly to her neck, but it just all comes out in a jumble. Stef isn’t helping his inability to form a coherent sentence. She laughs, rolling her eyes good-naturedly, and places her hands on his. Stef tilts her head to let him in, humming in contentment.

They stay like that for as long as they possibly can, just appreciating the other under the warm rays of the sunrise that seep in through their open window and billowing curtains. Jordan thinks there’s something ethereal about the way Stef looks in the morning. She shimmers and glows, reflecting the sunlight back to him. Her eyes sparkle in a different way than they usually do; there’s a warmness to them, with patches of red around the rims and a puffiness that isn’t there otherwise. She’s all warm, homely tones that make him feel at peace and blend with the colours of the sunrise. Jordan wonders if he’d ever truly experienced a morning how God intended before he’d met Stef.

Their slice of heaven never lasts long in the mornings. It’s never the same interruption; sometimes it’s Jordan’s phone going off, sometimes it’s Stef’s own growling stomach. It’s enough, though. Jordan doesn’t need to spend every moment in this closeness, this adoration, he just needs to spend every moment he can around her.

* * *

Jordan thinks there’s something ethereal about the way Stef looks mid-heist. She’s usually behind the scenes just because that’s all her job requires from her. It’ll never be from a heist he’s designed, but occasionally, Stef gets to be on the ground. And God, is it nerve-wracking.

Jordan knows that Stef is perfectly capable of handling herself. He knows that she can shoot a gun and use a knife. It doesn’t stop him from feeling like he has two backs to watch every time she’s in the thick of a heist with him. It doesn’t stop him worrying that she’ll get hurt and he won’t even be able to touch her or else forgo the intimidation necessary to be a high-stakes thief.

But God, does adrenaline suit her well.

His knees tremble at the sight of her in a pantsuit, gun in hand and mask hanging loosely on her neck as they ride to their destination in their van. His heart thumps loudly in his chest, banging relentlessly against his ribs as they share a final kiss before the masks are pulled up and the heist is on.

He watches her bounce with enthusiasm and euphoria, or maybe the threat of police coming down on them at any moment. Point her gun at anyone who makes the slightest of movements and yelling at them to get down. Jordan thinks the vein that is visible under the skin when she shouts is beautiful, the snarl that he can make out under the mask almost brings a smile to his face in a strange way. She commands all the attention in the room and Jordan doesn't even mind because she's so captivating.

Then, James and whoever his assigned partner is will return with the take and the chase will be on. That is when Stef looks the best, Jordan thinks. When the mask is half undone, most of her face revealed as they jog down to the getaway vehicle. When the wind is running through her hair and her gun is thrown around her back, jumping up and down as she runs. When the heels she insisted on wearing clack against the tile and somehow manage to not hinder her in any way. When Stef is running on autopilot, and her mind can just enjoy the freeing feeling a heist gives. When she throws her head back and laughs, smiling, increasing the speed her feet hit the concrete at. Like she’s giving chase to life itself.

When they finally reach the getaway vehicle, Stef climbs into the backseat and Jordan orders the other two to sit up front, just because he’s gone too long without her kiss. He’s thought about how much he loves her too much and the need to be close to her is dizzyingly overwhelming.

Maybe excited and messy make-outs in the backseat of a getaway vehicle isn’t the most professional thing well-established gang members could be doing, but neither of them would have it any other way.

* * *

Sometimes, heists go wrong.

Jordan doesn’t know if ethereal is the best word to describe Stef when he hears her yell of pain mixed in with the constant chatter of bullets. Everything seems to go in slow-motion as the wind is knocked out of her and she falls back onto the pavement, head cracking against the concrete. It takes everything he has to not scream her name out into the firefight, but he can’t resist the instinct to scramble over to her, half-bent as he rushes to stay in cover.

She isn’t moving when Jordan starts dragging her back into cover to assess the damage. It’s not right; he’s never seen her this still. He figures out she’s breathing just as they enter cover, but the rise and fall of her chest is a lot softer than it usually is. It looks like she was hit twice, but it’s hard to tell because the bullets didn’t go all the way through so bleeding is minimal. Which is good, he supposes.

James and Seamus are too far away for him to yell, so he has to use the radio to contact them. His panicked voice doesn’t transfer across well, and they struggle to understand, but they eventually begin to pull back so that they can, as James had said, “get the fuck outta there”.

Jordan carries her bridal style, dodging as many bullets as he can but taking a graze to the shoulder before reaching the safety of the getaway vehicle. Seamus drives, barely making sure James is seated beside him before taking off like a bullet, sirens and flashing lights close on their tail.

James and Seamus are yelling up front, arguing about whether they need to go to Cwierz’s or not. Jordan thinks they do, but he can’t make himself say anything. He’s just staring at Stef’s closed eyes and her light breathing lips. The cops are still on them, Seamus is saying, they shouldn’t go within two miles of Cwierz’s place. He’s got a point but all Jordan can think about is how the rise and fall of Stef’s chest is getting softer and softer by the minute and oh God, he really can’t live without her and he really doesn’t want to have to try Seamus please can you just drive?

Seamus catches Jordan’s eye in the rearview mirror and nods slowly. Jordan doesn’t realise he was speaking aloud until the car jerks violently and Seamus starts taking risky maneuvers to get them off the cops’ radar. He nods back to Seamus but Seamus is too focused on getting them out of this alive to notice. James is yelling again but Jordan’s tuned it out, listening to the blood pumping in his ears and holding onto that feeling of being alive like a prayer to keep Stef with him.

Stef is so wonderful and he doesn't know what he'd do without her. He wants to grow old with her and wrap her in his arms forever.

Jordan wonders what the heck he did to deserve falling in love in such a dangerous line of work.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i haven't posted anything in about six years sorry abt that lmao college hit me like a fucking truck anyway this is a drabble that literally took me two sessions to write even tho its short and smol but what can we do have fun
> 
> (rapture au is still a thing i havent forgotten)


End file.
